tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tender Engines
Tender Engines is the twentieth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor's Movie in 1993. Plot Gordon gets tired of being given advice by the other engines and claims that big engines have big needs and little engines are just annoying. Later, Gordon is impressed when he sees a visitor with two tenders and says that if he had two tenders, he would not need to listen to silly little engines. However, he becomes depressed when Diesel gloats the diesels' victory over steam engines on the mainland. He perks up when he is told by the Fat Controller that he will never be scrapped on Sodor and that the visitor had two tenders due to the lack of coal and water in between stations on the Mainland, but while Gordon feels much better, Henry is cross and grumbles that he deserves two tenders for his work. Duck, planning a trick, coerces Henry into pulling some spare tenders. Henry is delighted, but is less than thrilled when he finds out that they are dirty, old and filled with boiler sludge, much to the other engines' amusement. Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Flying Scotsman (not named; tenders and cab only; does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Knapford Harbour * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Yard * Ffarquhar Sheds * Wellsworth * The Three Way Road * Tidmouth Tunnel (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story "Tenders for Henry" from The Railway Series book, Enterprising Engines. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * One of Henry's "tenders" has LMS written on the side, a possible reference to his basis, the LMS Black 5 Class. Some of the other tenders have "NE" on the sides, indicating that they are North Eastern Railway tenders. * Flying Scotsman was originally intended to have a larger role in this episode, but due to budgetary constraints the entire locomotive model could not be constructed. * This marks Diesel's last speaking role until the sixth season episode, The World's Strongest Engine. * This episode marks the first time Donald is seen without Douglas. * This episode marks the only appearance of Flying Scotsman before The Great Race. Goofs * When James first arrives at the coal chute to speak to Gordon, his pony truck is derailed. * When James leaves the coal loader, his eyes are wonky. * Flying Scotsman's second tender is a standard LNER corridor tender when it should be an auxiliary water tender. * When Henry bangs the trucks one bounces upwards. * Henry's face is loose when he complains about always working hard enough for two tenders. * In the restored version, when Henry passes over the viaduct, you can see Percy on the track below. As Percy exits the shot, a shadow passes over the set. This is presumably a "crew-member's" hand picking up Percy before he falls off the set. * Before Henry comes out with the tenders, look at James; his first wheel is crooked. * Henry passes Thomas twice while pulling the tenders. * In the restored version, a camera tripod is seen when Gordon says "Don't be vulgar!" * Studio equipment can be seen when Gordon leaves Tidmouth. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Tender Engines In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TenderEnginestitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TenderEnginesremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:TenderEnginesrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:TenderEnginesUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:TenderEnginesSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TenderEnginesSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TenderEnginesGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:TenderEnginesJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:TenderEnginesFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:TenderEngines1.png File:TenderEngines2.png File:TenderEngines3.png File:TenderEngines4.png|James File:TenderEngines5.png File:TenderEngines6.png File:TenderEngines7.png|Edward, Gordon, and Duck File:TenderEngines8.png File:TenderEngines9.png File:TenderEngines10.png File:TenderEngines11.png|Duck File:TenderEngines12.png File:TenderEngines13.png File:TenderEngines14.png File:TenderEngines15.png|Percy File:TenderEngines16.png|Flying Scotsman's tenders File:TenderEngines17.png File:TenderEngines18.png|Gordon's crewe File:TenderEngines19.png|Gordon and Diesel File:TenderEngines21.png File:TenderEngines22.png File:TenderEngines24.png|Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and Duck File:TenderEngines25.png File:TenderEngines26.png File:TenderEngines27.png File:TenderEngines28.png File:TenderEngines29.png|Gordon at Tidmouth File:TenderEngines30.png|The Fat Controller File:TenderEngines31.png File:TenderEngines32.png File:TenderEngines33.png File:TenderEngines34.png File:TenderEngines35.png File:TenderEngines36.png File:TenderEngines37.png File:TenderEngines38.png|Duck and Donald File:TenderEngines39.png File:TenderEngines40.png File:TenderEngines41.png File:TenderEngines42.png|Donald File:TenderEngines43.png File:TenderEngines45.png File:TenderEngines46.png|Henry, Duck, and Donald File:TenderEngines47.png File:TenderEngines48.png File:TenderEngines49.png File:TenderEngines50.png File:TenderEngines51.png File:TenderEngines52.png|The tenders File:TenderEngines53.png|Henry and Duck File:TenderEngines54.png|Duck and the tenders File:TenderEngines45.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines3.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines4.jpg|Deleted Scene File:TenderEngines1.jpg File:TenderEngines2.jpg|Deleted scene of James smiling File:TenderEngines9.jpg File:TenderEngines57.png File:TenderEngines58.png File:TenderEngines8.JPG File:TenderEngines56.png|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines59.jpg|Deleted scene File:TenderEngines60.png File:TenderEngines44.jpg File:TenderEngines(BuzzBook).jpg|Buzz Book File:TenderEnginesBuzzBookJapanese.png|Japanese Buzz Book File:TenderEnginespostcard.PNG|Postcard Episode File:Tender Engines-British Narration|UK Narration File:Tender Engines - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations